


Interlude

by shirasade



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Missing Scene, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian sees something he probably should not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie today (the day it came out in New Zealand) and loved it. And because, when I love something, I pull it into the gutter, here, have some smutty incest and peeping!Caspian. :)

Caspian only wanted to get away from the crush of celebrating people - beings, whatever one called the crazy mix of humans, centaurs, dwarves, talking animals and other Narnians feasting and dancing and laughing together, as if they had not been divided by centuries of oppression and animosity only days before. He just needed to breathe for a moment, realise that this was all really happening. That the battle was won, the war over, and Narnia a united country once again. With him on the throne.

It was all a bit too much to take in, which was why he stole away, onto one of the many towers that allowed a perfect view without anyone around to address him as "His Majesty". He only wanted to watch the festivities - but when he leaned over the battlements, he realized that he was not the only one who had gotten away for a little while. On a platform below him, lit by torchlight, two other members of Narnian royalty were standing, side by side, watching the ruckus, and Caspian almost shouted down to them, thinking to share the moment and maybe startle them a little. But just then the man, High King Peter the Magnificent, turned to the woman beside him, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Caspian stopped himself, because there was something strangely private in the way their bodies were angled towards each other. Their voices were low, but the night air carried them up to where Caspian was standing, frozen to the spot.

"I wish we didn't have to leave, Susan," Peter said softly, apparently taking up a previous conversation, and Caspian recalled the look on Susan's face this morning, when they had walked the courtyard with Aslan. Susan's hand came up to cover Peter's, who turned his palm up and folded their hands together.

"You know why, though, Peter. This is not our time. It's not even our world, really, but it's most definitely not our time - our time here has passed, and there is nothing but to accept it." Susan's voice was gentle, but Caspian could see her grip on Peter's hand was tight.

They stood like this for what felt like a long time, and Caspian considered doing what he should have done in the first place and leave them to what would probably be their last night in Narnia. But as he had since he first laid eyes on her, he felt mesmerized by Susan's face, by the way she carried herself, and just stood there like a fool, staring down at the two figures. They were looking into each other's eyes, and Caspian could tell that whole conversations passed between them without a word, until Peter's broad shoulders sagged in acceptance and Caspian could hear a barely audible sigh: "Go home it is, then."

Susan appeared calm, composed, but she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, her small but strong archer's fingers still disappearing in Peter's bigger sword hand. When she opened them again there was a small smile on her face, different from all other smiles Caspian had seen her give so far.

"Yes, home. But not tonight, Peter. Tonight is still ours." With this she lifted her free hand and caressed Peter's face, and Caspian closed his eyes for a moment, imagining that she was touching him and not her brother. Her brother, who was, Caspian realized with a shock that should have felt much more surprising, pulling her to him, trapping their clasped hands between their bodies as they kissed. It did not seem like a first kiss, not even like a second or third, but more as if they were rediscovering something they thought they had lost, and Caspian's breath stocked.

They were both beautiful, he had already known that, had felt it particularly about Susan, from the very first moment, but also about Peter, first jealously and then admiringly, but never more so than right now, holding onto each other, drinking each other as if their lives depended on it. Susan's feet were barely touching the ground as Peter's strong arms crushed her against him, her own hands tight around his hips, clasped behind the small of his back, exposing soft skin and hard muscles where his shirt had ridden up. They were kissing still, neither one of them apparently able to get enough of the other's taste and feel. Peter then turned them around and pushed Susan against the wall, her legs coming up to replace her arms around his hips, and Caspian had to crane his neck to keep watching them, but it did not even cross his mind to stop.

Blushing hotly he realized he was pressing up against the battlements, hard and wanting, wishing, although he would not have been able to say who he was wishing to replace. Did he want to be Peter, mouth and hands against Susan's porcelain skin, hurriedly pushing aside the folds of her gown, or did he wish to be Susan, impatient hips rocking against Peter's hard body, fumbling fingers on Peter's trousers? It did not matter, anyway, because Peter was pushing inside Susan now, movements unmistakable, and Caspian bit his fist to keep from gasping at the look of desperate elation on Susan's face, the way her hands gripped Peter's shoulders tightly while he rested his head against her neck. Caspian could hear their harsh breaths mingling, moans cut in half by short, hungry kisses, and he rocked up against the hand he had slipped into his trousers almost without noticing it.

It did not last long, then Caspian could hear Peter pant Susan's name, could see Susan hold him to her even closer, tighter, her eyes closed in fulfillment, and Caspian lost control and dropped to his knees, the pain of the hard stone mixing with the hot pleasure shooting through him. He gasped, unable to contain himself, and just hoped that the other two were still too lost in each other to hear. Just in case, however, and because he did not think he could move just yet, he remained where he was, leaning his hot head against the cool wall, trying not to think about what he had just seen, what he had just done.

Not thinking about it took a lot of effort. Therefore the heavy hand on his shoulder came as a complete shock, and Caspian almost jumped at the all-too-familiar voice: "That can't possibly be comfortable." He stared up at Peter's amused face in dismay, realising once again with a start that Peter was not as young as he appeared, that he had experienced a full, adult life before. Words would not come to Caspian's aid, so he just sat there, gaping, until Susan appeared at Peter's side.

"Really, this is not becoming for a King of Narnia at all!" She was still straightening her dress but otherwise wearing the same amused look on her face as Peter, who pulled her to him with a possessive arm. Susan folded easily into his body, and Caspian saw them share a look, secret and happy. Then Susan looked back at him, her eyes and voice turning much gentler as she seemed to read his thoughts, which were probably lying bare on his face: "This is not something we do often. Or at all, really. Not usually. Just... sometimes. When we need it, need to hold on... to something, you know?"

Caspian nodded dumbly. He did know, and right at this moment he wanted nothing more than to have this, too, have someone to hold on to. Susan smiled, once again making it obvious why she was called The Gentle, and Caspian managed to finally make an effort to get back on his feet. Peter offered him a hand, and Caspian unthinkingly accepted and then shivered when he felt new callouses against his skin and remembered the way Peter's hands had looked on Susan's skin. Embarrassment heated his cheeks and he was unable to meet Peter's smile as he mumbled his thanks. But then soft fingers were under his chin, forcing him to look up and into Susan's searching eyes. Her voice did not betray any nerves as she leaned closer, her breath a whisper against his skin: "Do you... want to come with us? Tonight?"

He suddenly realized Peter had not let go of his hand and tried to pull away, but Peter did not allow it, and Caspian's mouth felt dry like sand. He knew he was staring, again, eyes darting between the two of them. But it was not until he could see the cracks appear in their calm, adult demeanour, until the look they shared turned slightly anxious, that he answered: "Yes. Yes, please."

The matching smiles on their faces made him feel warm and relaxed, and he let himself be pulled inside the castle, towards the bedrooms. He had wanted to get away from everyone, but Caspian did not mind being found as much as he'd expected.


End file.
